Always
by NicWBP
Summary: Draco suspiró y miró por última vez a la mujer de su vida, irse del brazo del hombre su vida. [Draco&Ginny]


_Suéltala._

 _Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tomar su varita y matar a aquel sujeto en ese mismo instante. Tenía a la muchacha de la túnica y le estaba oliendo el cuello._

 _Greyback, he dicho que la sueltes,_ _ **perro asqueroso**_ _–escupió las palabras con asco. El hombre lobo lo miró burlón y apretó más a la chica contra la pared, ella soltó un alarido de dolor._

 _¿O qué?_

 _O me encargaré personalmente de ver como mi tía te saca las tripas y se las da de comer a tu manada. Lo digo en serio, suéltala –Grayback mostró sus dientes amarillentos en algo parecido a una sonrisa y la soltó, se alejó por el pasillo riendo._

 _Draco se acercó a la muchacha que ahora yacía en el suelo, con la cara entre las rodillas y el pelo color fuego enmarañado, temblaba y, por lo que él puedo notar, intentaba ahogar un sollozo._

 _Vamos Weasley, te llevaré a la enfermería –intentó ayudarla a levantarse, pero su toqué pareció quemarla._

 _Vete, Malfoy –escupió su apellido con tanta bronca que a él le dolió el estómago-. No necesito tu lastima.- Él bufó._

 _No te tengo lastima, intento ayudarte, ven, vamos a la enfermería –volvió a tomarla del brazo y esta vez ella alzó la cabeza, murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo. El joven rubio se quedó petrificado al ver su rostro, tenía cortes en los labios y en la mejilla izquierda, el ojo visiblemente morado y en el cuello se podía notar la marca de dos manos._

 _¿Vas a moverte o te has arrepentido? ¿Vas a golpearme también? –murmuró con furia, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la enfermería. Malfoy la siguió en silencio._

 _Media hora después, y varios hechizos hechos por la enfermera, Ginny Weasley casi no tenía marcas y estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta. Al principio, Draco pensó que se estaba riendo, pero cuando se acercó a ella, pudo notar que los espasmos que tenía, eran porque estaba llorando a moco tendido. El corazón se le estrujó._

 _Oye, Weasley…_

 _Cállate –dijo ella, intentando, en vano, esconder sus lágrimas-. Haz de estar feliz, estás viendo a una pobretona Weasley humillada, te felicito –Draco se sentó frente a ella._

 _No me hace feliz verte llorar. Pero debes dejar salir toda la tristeza, entiendo que la situación anterior con Greyback te haya asustado y…_

 _¡No es eso! –gritó ella, poniéndose de pie-. ¡No me importa lo que ellos puedan hacerme! Hay cosas peores que unos golpes y unas cuantas torturas. No sé dónde está Hermione, no sé donde está Ron, no sé si mi hermano ha comido o si tiene frío, o siquiera si está vivo… ¡No sé donde está Harry, maldición! No sé si alguna vez volveré a verlos. Y no intentes decir algo –agregó, al ver que él intentaba hablar-. No sabes lo que es eso, jamás lo entenderías, estás del lado ganador, Malfoy, ¡no sabes con el miedo constante en que todos vivimos! ¡Tienes suerte y…_

 _¡No vuelvas a decir que tengo suerte! –lo interrumpió él, furioso, parándose y haciéndole frente- No sabes lo que he pasado. Sólo tenía dieciséis años cuando fui obligado a tener está marca en el brazo, sólo tenía dieciséis cuando se me encargó matar a Dumbledore. ¿Crees que alguna vez, en toda mi vida, he tenido opción? ¿No pensaste que tal vez, sólo tal vez, está no es la vida que quiero para mí? ¿No crees que estoy cansado de ver gente morir, ser torturada, todo en mi casa? Pues lo estoy, Ginevra, lo estoy._

 _Los dos se miraban furiosos y Draco no resistió más, hizo lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde su segundo año en Hogwarts, la tomó de la nuca y la besó, suave, despacio, saboreando sus labios. La pelirroja estaba estática, no podía moverse de la sorpresa y solo atinó a poner sus manos sobre los hombros del muchacho. Cuando, segundos después, se separaron, ella lo miró expectante._

 _Malfoy, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

 _Lo que he querido hacer desde que te conocí._

 _Pero yo… Harry… yo… -balbuceaba ella, sin sentido._

 _Lo sé, amas a Potter y nunca amarás a otra persona, lo sé. Pero él no está aquí, y… de verdad, de verdad, quiero hacerlo –dijo, acariciando su mejilla, Ginny necesitaba aquel contacto, sentir que todavía valía algo para alguien, hacia tanto que nadie la trataba con amor, con cariño, que daba igual que hubiese odiado a Malfoy los últimos seis años de su vida, se dejó llevar. Pasó sus brazos por la los hombros del rubio, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó con ganas. Él le acarició el cabello, el beso fue suave al comienzo, pero luego de unos minutos, se volvió terrenal, fuego y hielo chocando y creando miles de sensaciones nuevas. Acostó a Ginny en la cama de aquella enfermería y siguió besándola, besó todas sus pecas y… lo demás es historia._

Recordaba perfectamente aquella noche, aquella noche en que hizo suya a la mujer de sus sueños, recordaba su toque, la sensación de ser uno, y el dormir a su lado. Recordaba también haberse despertado sólo la mañana siguiente, con un pequeño papel a su lado, donde sólo estaba escrita la palabra "Gracias".

¿Papá? ¿Me estás escuchando? –preguntó su hijo, llamando su atención. Estaban en el medio de la estación King Cross y Scorpius estaba por comenzar su tercer año. Draco le sonrió.

Lo siento, hijo, no te he escuchado con todo este barullo –mintió- ¿qué pasa?

¿Vez a aquella muchacha pelirroja? –señaló discretamente a un pequeña niña que parecía nerviosa, estaba por comenzar su primer año. Su padre sonrió al reconocer a la madre de la niña, igual de pelirroja, igual de pecosa, igual de hermosa.

¿Qué pasa con ella?

Bueno… eh… tiene el pelo realmente brillante, ¿huh? –Draco se rió del nerviosismo de su hijo.

Está bien que vayas por ella, Scorpius –el pequeño heredero lo miró sorprendido.

Pero es Lily Potter –explicó, su padre asintió. _Lo sabía_ -. Es la hermana menor de Albus y es la hija de Harry Potter…

Y de Ginny Weasley. ¿Qué importa, _Scorp_? Parece una niña bonita, y si es la mitad de lo que es su madre, será divertida, fuerte y justa. Sólo quiero que seas feliz, hijo, no importa a quien elijas, siempre te apoyaré –Scorpius asintió y abrazó a su padre por última vez, luego a su madre y por último a su abuela, antes de tomar su baúl y partir junto a Albus Potter hacia el tren.

Draco sonrió satisfecho, tal vez, solo tal vez, su hijo podría lograr lo que él no pudo hacer. Podría quedarse con la chica, podría elegir con quien casarse; porque él quería a Astoria, de verdad lo hacía, pero jamás amaría a alguien como a Ginny Weasley, a aquella pelirroja a la que sólo veía tres o cuatro veces al año, cuando llevaban a sus hijos para el inicio de clases, cuando iban a buscarlos o cuando debía ir a buscar a Scorpius a casa de los Potter o cuando ellos venían a buscar a Albus a su casa.

Miró hacia su derecha y la encontró saludando con la mano al vagón donde sus tres hijos, sus sobrinos y Scorpius estaban, su marido estaba a su lado, tomándola por la cintura. Ella desvió su mirada y le sonrió, él sonrió devuelta, con el corazón en la garganta. Su madre, a su lado, observó la escena con tristeza, le tomó la mano y con cariño, dijo:

¿Después de todo este tiempo? –Draco suspiró y miró por última vez a la mujer de su vida, irse del brazo del hombre su vida.

 _Siempre_.


End file.
